drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Alriand Rhaudrial
Email: twilight_phoenix@iowatelecom.net Description Eye Color: Green/Gray Hair Color: Dark Ash Brown Height: 6'0 Weight: 175 Age: 53 Place of Origin: Caemlyn, Andor Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 18 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Characters Name: Alriand Rhaudrial (All-ree-ahnd Roh-dree-all) Physical Appearance: Being Bonded to Lwena Sedai has given him longer life and age has been more kind to him than to most. His skin is still young but weathered, and the wisdom and experience can be seen in his eyes, which glint with a hint of knowingness that wasn?t there when he was younger. His body is well muscled but not bulky, so he is quite swift. Scars from an encounter with the Questioners stain his good features on his body, but are almost always hidden by his tunic and shirt. His hands are not rough, but still strong and weathered from years of training and from being in the wild for so long. His hair has been kept at about the same length since he was young: it is slightly shorter in the front (ending around his chin) than it is in the back (down to the bottom of his neck). It has retained its color for the most part, with flecks of grey starting to show. He is now quite glad he bonded, at least for its life extending effects. History: Before Alriand had come to the Tower, he was the son of a seamtress and a blacksmith. His father was one of the greatest blacksmiths in Caemlyn, making supplies for the royal guards at times. During an incident in a caravan with the Children of the Light, Alriand took up a sword in defense, but in the chaos of the skirmish he was knocked off a wagon and accidentally slew his own father. Overcome with grief and guilt, he blamed this incident on the Whitecloack that knocked him from where he stood, and he vowed to never let them take advantage of innocent people again. He returned home and told his mother what had happened. Word had not yet spread of exactly what happened on the road that day, so he stayed and sold many designs of sword and other weapons (as he had done for his father), until he had the money to leave for Tar Valon. At the age of sixteen, he left his home to go to Tar Valon and train. With him he took his sketchpad, pencils, the money he had made, and his guilt. Alriand trained hard while in the Tower, and while he was still a young Trainee, he met Lwena Sedai, Head of the Yellow Ajah. They got along quite well, and spent more and more time together, and quite soon he was asked to be her promised. Not long after promoting to Tower Guard, Alriand Bonded Lwena, and his growing feelings of love for her were boosted by the connection. Alriand continued his training and took on a few apprentices. He did not want to become simply a manufacturer of Tower Guards, but he wanted to free people?s minds as warriors, and help cultivate some of the best Warders. He went of on journeys with Lwena and other Sedai, going out west, and south. His encounters with the Whitecloaks in Tear were some of the worst, but the bond between he and Lwena was strengthened. Throughout his time with Lwena, he began to realize he had romantic feelings for her. They went mostly unheard, but when she found out how he felt, they also went unrequited. For a time after that, Alriand felt cold and focused more on his training and teaching. But his feelings have remained (though he may not realize it), suppressed and smothered. During a venture to Caemlyn he found the last of his father?s swords: a beautiful and well-built katana. It was a manifestation of perfection, and the last sword of his father?s that wasn?t stolen or bought. Alriand wields this now. Training at the Tower continued for many long years, and now at the age of 53 he is one of the Head Grand Masters. Category:WS 18 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios